Johanna Hale/Relationships
Johanna Hale is the biological younger sister of Jasper Hale, and the sister-in-law of Alice Cullen. She is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is also the adoptive sister of Emmett and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale (whom they pretend to be siblings in Forks). Johanna is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen. Romances Dominick Levesque Family Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is Johanna's older biological brother, who has the power to influence people's feelings. When they were human, Jasper and Johanna was said to be exceptionally close. Their decade age difference made no change in their friendship. Jasper constantly looked out for Johanna, and entertained her by taking her horse riding, and many other activities. Both were exceptionally protective over each other. Johanna was heartbroken when Jasper went off to the war, though he had promised her that he would return. A few years after Maria created Jasper, a newborn had managed to escape Maria's army. She gave strict orders to Jasper to find the newborn and destroy it before it caused any havoc. The newborn somehow found its way to Jasper's home town of Texas, where it found Johanna, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and attacked her. Jasper came across the newborn attacking and feeding on his sister, and in a fit of rage, destroyed the newborn and burnt its remains. Because the venom was already making its way well into her system, Jasper took Johanna with him, and waited with her as she was forced to endure the painful transformation of becoming a vampire. He used his special ability to somewhat dull the pain as best as he could. After the transformation was completed, Jasper cared for Johanna, and helped her adapt to her new immortal life. They eventually left Maria's army a century or so later, where they became nomads for a short period of time, before meeting Alice and joining the Cullen family. With Jasper being her biological brother, she and Jasper have a separate and more private bond than the other members of the Cullen family. Johanna shares a very loving and protective bond with Jasper. She always looks up to him and is often seen standing behind him whenever she feels threatened or shy. Johanna feels as though she can depend on Jasper with anything. He is the one person that Johanna will tell anything about. They both share the same hobby of reading, and are often seen reading together quietly. Jasper is very protective of Johanna, and refuses to allow any harm to come to her. Which is the original reason that everyone thinks when Jasper takes Johanna with him when he and Alice leave in Breaking Dawn after Alice sees the Volturi are coming. Aside from Alice, Johanna is the most important thing to Jasper. It has been stated numerous times that Jasper will do absolutely anything for her. For Jasper, there would be no limit to who or what he would destroy (not that she wants him destroying anything) for Johanna. She brings a light to his eyes that not even Alice can do. She has been at times, described as Jasper's final grasp on humanity. Jasper has mentioned that if he hadn't been protecting Johanna all those years spent with Maria's army, that he would have turned into a souless monster. Alice Cullen Alice Cullen is Jasper Hale's wife, and Johanna's sister-in-law. Johanna first met Alice after she and Jasper spent almost a few decades living as nomads after separating from Charlotte and Peter. They somehow found themselves in a small diner in Philadelphia, where Alice was seen sitting on a stool, apparently waiting for them. Johanna was somewhat frighten at Alice at first, not only due to her overly excited persona, but also because she hadn't had the best experience with vampires in the past, especially those a part of Maria's newborn vampire army. However, her caution towards Alice quickly disappeared, when she saw just how truthful and honest Alice really was. Alice explained to both Jasper and Johanna about her visions, and how she had "seen" a family of vampires who survived by drinking animal blood. Johanna became very accepting of this lifestyle, as she saw it as a chance to be almost "human". Over the next two years, Johanna travelled alongside Jasper and Alice, where they soon joined the Cullen family sometime in 1950. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Johanna's adoptive father. She joined his family with Jasper and Alice in 1950, two years after they met Alice. When Johanna first joined his family, Carlisle was taken aback by her young age and innocent demeanor, and almost immediately felt a connection towards her. Although he loves all of his adopted children equally, Carlisle holds a special place in his heart for Johanna. In his eyes, Johanna was a child in all sense, and required constant love and protection. Esme Cullen Edward Cullen Rosalie Hale Emmett Cullen Bella Swan RenesmÉe Cullen Category:Relationship Pages Category:Twilight Relationship Pages Category:Caity95